


【團酷(Kurokura)】萬聖鬼屋(Halloween haunted house)

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: HIYU：各位萬聖節快樂！本篇是萬聖節賀文，為了滿足我變裝私慾的成品，是一輛有恐怖(?)氛圍的車，但也可能不恐怖，我太久沒看恐怖作品啦！設定：原作衍伸向(也就是念能力世界)，男酷，為了開車而開車，在萬聖夜找理由欺負酷拉皮卡。
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	1. 疾病

**Author's Note:**

> HIYU：各位萬聖節快樂！本篇是萬聖節賀文，為了滿足我變裝私慾的成品，是一輛有恐怖(?)氛圍的車，但也可能不恐怖，我太久沒看恐怖作品啦！ 
> 
> 設定：原作衍伸向(也就是念能力世界)，男酷，為了開車而開車，在萬聖夜找理由欺負酷拉皮卡。

工作收尾總算告一段落，酷拉皮卡伸了個懶腰，才發現牆上的時針已經走到了11點。  
再一個小時萬聖節就要過去了，但窗外仍傳來一些青少年的嘻鬧聲。  
睡眼惺忪，酷拉皮卡算算，自己應該已經24小時未闔眼了，再這麼糟蹋身體可不行，他想，趕緊睡吧。  
──叮鈴！  
一封未署名的電子郵件從電腦視窗右下角跳了出來，主旨只有一個鬼魂的圖案。按酷拉皮卡平常的個性，他是不可能隨便點開它的，可是他已經很累了；又想到今天是萬聖節，可能是來自雷歐力或小傑的信息。  
於是他便不假思索將它點開。  
「Happy Hallaween！Trick or treat?」  
視窗中間忽然彈跳出黑白色的緞帶與兩顆南瓜，上面分別刻著笑臉與哭臉，祝福的語音死氣沉沉，聽起來像是齒輪轉動的咬合聲，這完全不像是酷拉皮卡認識的任何一個熟人會發的郵件。  
正當他往西索的惡趣味上懷疑時，一陣天旋地轉，他僅剩的一點意識終於被抽光，連睡衣都來不及換上就一頭栽進身旁的被褥。

等到酷拉皮卡終於睜開眼時，周遭已經不是他熟悉的臥室了。  
他有些吃力地站起身，發現身上的衣服異常破爛，還聞到了點腐敗味與消毒水味……不對，這些味道是這個房間本身的味道，不是來自於自己。  
房間四面環牆且只有一扇破舊的木門，門的旁邊還有一張小桌子，上面擺著一支生鏽的鑰匙。  
這裡太詭異了，酷拉皮卡試著要將氣聚集到眼睛，卻感受不到體內氣的流動。不僅如此，他抬起手、揮動，難以描述的異樣感、不真實感，就像……是在作夢一樣，但是他捏了捏手背一把，還是會痛。  
「難道這是誰的念能力嗎？」  
這個房間除了那把鑰匙基本上空無一物，他也只能往前走了。  
於是酷拉皮卡打開了門，來到下一個房間。  
這裡和剛才的房間大小相同，同樣也只有一扇門；但房間正中央擺了三具假人模特兒，最右邊的已經空了，只剩中間與左邊的模特兒各還套著一件連身護士服和一套綠色病服，上面都沾滿了血跡。  
酷拉皮卡先是繞過假人來到另一扇木門前，那裏貼著一張字條。  
『融入這裡吧。』  
門鎖著，無法強行突破，酷拉皮卡不得已只能回到假人前，最終他選擇了綠色病服，可以的話他也不想穿成病人，但護士服是迷你裙裝，他別無選擇。  
衣服換上後，上鎖的木門傳來一聲喀嚓聲，看來是解鎖了。  
不安如同電流一般竄遍他的四肢百骸，酷拉皮卡不禁碎念：「看來不是一場簡單的搗蛋了。」  
出了小房間，周遭的環境顯而易見是間老舊的醫院，牆上有好幾道清晰可見的裂縫，地上也有些許的水泥碎塊，頭上的燈像是隨時會熄滅般不停閃爍，窗外又一片漆黑，且仍不見一個人影。  
罷了，這種地方要是能碰上人那才奇怪，總之，先找出醫院的大門吧。  
酷拉皮卡先是往左邊走找到了電梯，旁邊的樓層簡介顯示這裡是10樓。但很可惜，無論他怎麼按按鈕，電梯就是沒有任何動靜。  
他掉頭往緊急出口燈的方向去，電梯卻在這時叮地一聲響了。  
不祥的預感催促著他趕緊離開，但他硬著頭皮回到電梯前，他想無法使用念又如何？難不成這裡真有鬼怪嗎？  
他警戒地倒退幾步，門一開，一股難聞的惡臭撲鼻而來，而電梯裡只站了一個戴了黑色面具的人，手裡還拿著一支釘滿鐵釘的球棍。  
「咦？這裡還有病人呀。」  
酷拉皮卡疑惑著，這是在指自己吧？他不禁反駁：「不，我是迫不得已才穿成病人的樣子，我沒有生病，能不能麻煩你告訴我這裡是哪裡？你又是誰？」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈──！」電梯裡的人緩緩走了出來並發了狂似的大笑，他舉起球棒，聲音逐漸扭曲：「現在哪個病人會承認自己有病？你去死吧！」  
說完，面具男子忽然握緊球棒衝向酷拉皮卡，就在他揮擊的瞬間，酷拉皮卡即時靈敏閃避，一記鞭腿踢倒了面具男子使他重摔在地。  
酷拉皮卡隨即奪過他的武器反指著他，惡狠狠道：「我再問你一次，這裡是哪裡？你是誰？」  
「你別過來，你只是個該死的病人......」只見對方蜷縮在地瑟瑟發抖，語無倫次地對自己罵道，和剛才殺氣騰騰的樣子完全相反。  
這裡到底是怎麼回事？連碰上個人都陰陽怪氣。  
至少電梯應該是能使用了，酷拉皮卡索性不再理會面具男子，他乘上電梯，按往一樓的按鈕。  
他順利抵達一樓，周遭仍舊瀰漫著不詳的氣息。  
尋找大門的途中還遇上了好幾個衝著他攻擊的黑面具人，但沒有一個是能對話的，那些人一被擊倒接著就只會縮在一角咒罵他、唾棄他。  
酷拉皮卡也乾脆不予理會，只管繼續前進。  
不久後，他總算來到醫院大廳，但唯一的大門卻出奇堅固，推也推不開，他甚至掄起球棍往門上砸，卻紋絲不動。  
最古怪的還是這明明是玻璃製的門，他卻看不透外面的景象。正當他再次陷入困惑時，他聽到某處傳來了孩子的抽泣聲，循著聲音找，一個穿著病服的女孩子縮在櫃檯底下。  
酷拉皮卡只好問她：「孩子，你怎麼在這裡哭呢？你的爸媽呢？」  
女孩子畏畏縮縮抬起頭，一看見酷拉皮卡手上的球棍隨即臉色大變放聲大哭：「別殺我！拜託你別殺我！」  
酷拉皮卡趕緊把球棍放到一旁，彎下腰說：「別哭，我不會傷害你。告訴我這裡是哪裡好不好？」  
女孩子見酷拉皮卡騰空了手，這才慢慢停止哭泣，她抽著鼻子回答：「爸媽帶我來看病，卻再也沒有來接我。大哥哥也生了那個病嗎？」  
為什麼每個人都三句離不開那個「病」呢？酷拉皮卡想這大概是這所怪醫院的關鍵了。  
「我想離開這裡，你知道路嗎？」酷拉皮卡對女孩伸出手問。  
「不可以的大哥哥，外面很危險，那些人知道我生病，被看到就完蛋了。」女孩子更是往裡縮不肯走了。  
好吧，跟小孩子溝通需要點技巧，酷拉皮卡問：「你在這裡待多久了？肚子不餓嗎？」  
女孩囁嚅道：「……很餓。」  
「這裡的地下一樓有餐廳和便利商店，或許我們能找到一點麵包，自己一個人待在這裡也很危險，你想不想跟我一起來？」  
小女孩陷入沉思，臉上寫著無助跟疑惑，最終還是答應了酷拉皮卡的提議。  
「你叫什麼名字呢？」  
「珍妮。」


	2. 地下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYU：嗨各位！這個故事又被我寫複雜了，我想揍我自己......先向各位預告，車是一定要開的，且車確定會開在結尾，然後故事就會結束。我預計這篇能在3~4篇內完結，希望這不是在立flag！

兩人乘坐電梯來到了地下一樓，尋找便利商店途中，偶會出現黑面具人，所幸對方人數不多，且沒有攜帶任何一擊斃命的武器，酷拉皮卡總能適切地將他們逐一擊退，小女孩珍妮也越來越信任這個突然出現的大哥哥。  
只是如此無頭蒼蠅的處境很令酷拉皮卡不安，原本他只想找離開醫院的路，現在卻似乎不得不針對「疾病」做調查，他相信其他樓層一定有疾病的相關資料，但這孩子可能不願意再往上走，自己又無法隨便把她一個人拋下。  
「找到了！」女孩忽然喊了酷拉皮卡一聲。  
前方不遠處的招牌燈一閃一閃，店外的架上已沒剩多少商品，但還是能去儲藏室裡碰碰運氣的。  
運氣不差，他們在幾個紙箱堆裡翻到了幾袋麵包、兩瓶水。  
看著珍妮高興地拆了麵包啃了起來，酷拉皮卡這才後知後覺地發現一件事，他感覺不到飢餓，不會餓也不會渴。  
見女孩吃得專注，他姑且先把新的疑惑點放到一邊，並問：「珍妮，你對自己的病情了解多少？」  
「唔……」珍妮放下麵包，把嘴裡最後的一口嚥下，回答：「一個禮拜前，我原本還在學校跟其他同學一起上課，放學後還和幾個女生朋友圍一桌做勞作，當時我不小心劃傷了自己的手，傷口雖然不小，但很快就包紮好了，可是……」  
「可是？」  
「隔天起，那個幫我包紮的同學一直沒有來上課，我很擔心，就告訴老師這件事，又過了幾天，爸媽就帶我來看病了。」  
「就因為當時的傷口？她碰觸到了？」酷拉皮卡驚訝問。  
「我也不懂。來這裡的那天只有一個黑頭髮的醫生給我做檢查。原本以為他會告訴我我怎麼了，卻什麼都沒說，一直把我留在病房裡。」  
聽著珍妮的故事，酷拉皮卡不禁抬手輕輕撫摸她的頭。  
女孩又咬了一口麵包才繼續說：「後來一大群人帶著棍子衝進醫院到處砸，我好怕，雖然當時有個護士姊姊很好心帶著我逃，但他們一看見我就追著不放，後來我跟護士姊姊走散了，也再也沒看見她。」  
「這樣呀……」謎團更加複雜了，不管如何，酷拉皮卡認為自己必須再回到上樓去。  
「你還想見到那個姊姊嗎？」酷拉皮卡摸摸她的頭問。  
「想，我想跟她說謝謝！」  
「那麼這樣吧。」酷拉皮卡調整了坐姿來到女孩面前：「我要回樓上去，我相信那裡有些資料能幫助我們脫困，但是樓上一定比剛才來的路上更加危險吧。」  
珍妮看著酷拉皮卡嚴肅的樣子，自己也有些緊張起來，捏在手裡的麵包幾乎都要扁了。  
「所以，我希望你能好好躲在這裡，千萬不要隨便離開，我走了之後，要是聽到任何動靜，一定要保持安靜，好嗎？」  
為了回應酷拉皮卡的要求，珍妮只是拚命擦乾眼淚用力點頭。  
「對了，那名護士……她有什麼特徵？你知道她叫什麼名字嗎？」  
「她有一頭金色的短髮，現在回想起來，感覺跟大哥哥有點像呢。但我只記得和她走散時她穿著白色的長袍，名字我就不知道了……」

離開便利商店後，酷拉皮卡回到電梯前，果然還是從頂樓開始往下找吧。  
於是他再度回到十樓，當初那個在電梯口自怨自艾的黑面具人已經不見了。  
酷拉皮卡先是找遍了這層樓的所有資料室、閱覽室，但一無所獲，於是他接著再往下一層樓找，沒有收穫便再往下一層搜。  
直到五樓──感染科，他在圖書室桌上發現一本筆記，並發現最後一頁書頁被往內折，翻開後，上面有一串混和字母與數字的密碼「BBI-3-A3-165-J」  
這串密碼看似毫無意思，酷拉皮卡先是思考著這與珍妮身上的關聯性。  
「疾病……珍妮的同學似乎是受到血液感染，也就是說”BBI”有可能是指blood-borne infectious disease。」  
「再來是”3”」酷拉皮卡回過頭瞧，這間圖書室內正好總共有三個書櫃，且在左邊數來第三個櫃上能發現幾本書名為A開頭，且都有3集以上的小說。其中有兩本都有達165頁以上，他重複看了幾次，雖然這兩本書看似沒有任何共通點，但酷拉皮卡眼尖發現了，這兩本書的第165頁上有個與這間醫院相關的詞重複了，「地下」，這可能就是指地下一樓。而J……極有可能就是指珍妮。  
此外，酷拉皮卡發現這間圖書室內有個櫃子是上鎖的，無論如何施加外力也無法破壞，加上筆記上的密碼，他相信解開謎團的資料就在裡面。


End file.
